


Play with me

by cassianait



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, everything is fun and games until you start looking at guitarist hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Chloe is a dancer of the Ballet du Marseilles. One evening, after a show, she meets David Gilmour and well ...
Relationships: David Gilmour/Original Female Character(s)





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Obviously I don't own any of the Pink Floyd. This is a work of fiction and it didn't happen. No defamation or slander is intended.  
>  **Note:** Attend the 14 edition of P0rnFest @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/) with the prompt: David Gilmour / OFC “touch me as you play your lapsteel”

Play with me

  
  
  


When Chloe learned that Roland Petit was going to create a special show based on Pink Floyd's music, she almost didn't believe it. That innovative choreography would have started the activity of the new ballet company that Petit had founded, giving it the name of _Ballet de Marseille_ and the dancers were thrilled. Chloe had recently been in that dance troupe, but she had immediately found an understanding with her colleagues and like them she had considered that this was a great opportunity to grow artistically. She was also a huge Pink Floyd fan, she had gone all the way to Saint Tropez to be able to see them in concert and the chance to work with them had delighted her. So she worked hard to rehearsals, losing herself in the music and in particular in the guitarist's solos. She had a soft spot for him for years: he was so handsome with his long brown hair that fell messy over his shoulders and his lips well defined, not to mention his voice just hoarse but capable of very sweet nuances. Rehearsals were over late that afternoon, but David stayed in the theater, he wanted to concentrate a little more on _One of These Days_ solo. Chloe was about to leave with the others, but when she got back from the locker room and heard the notes coming from the room, she stopped to listen. Slowly she had moved closer and closer to the stage, enraptured by the cascade of notes and she was enchanted by how David's fingers moved the slide along the handle of his fender, up and down slowly to draw a liquid sound, while his fingers of the other hand plucked the strings. The expression on his face was one of absolute concentration, his lips tightened in a small pout, one raised eyebrow. The movements of the hands accelerated, the slide moved fast pushed by the fingers and the sounds became shrill until David made the instrument meow and scream. Chloe stared at him hypnotized and thought that if the musician could move his fingers like that on a guitar who knows what he would be able to do on her body. She felt herself flush, a heat spreading from her pelvis to her face. The girl bit her lip as she squeezed her thighs. At that moment David stopped and looked her straight in the eye, one corner of his lips lifted in a slight grin and Chloe ran away embarrassed. The following days the dancer thought only of the choreography focusing on the steps in an almost obsessive way, but she could not forget the musician's gaze. From the glint of his blue eyes it seemed that he had understood everything: who knows how many times he had already happened, to find himself eaten with her eyes by some girl in the grip of hormones. Chloe was still ashamed and feeling a little stupid, so she had avoided him for the rest of the rehearsals. Even during the show, despite a few furtive glances thrown towards the stage, Chloe devoted all her attention to the ballet, but tonight it would have been impossible to avoid the Floyds as she had done until then. After the show, in fact, a party had been organized with all the musicians, dancers and other professionals to celebrate the premiere and she had to participate. She decided she would have a glass of wine and leave. After all she was justified, dancing was a tough discipline, it would have been completely normal that she had felt too tired to be able to spend the night and patience if the other dancers had accused her of her asociality. But she hadn't reckoned with David. He had already noticed her for a while and he had certainly not forgotten the dancer's excited face: she had practically hit him with a wave of pheromones that almost knocked him out. In a couple of days the band would leave and he didn't want to miss the chance to meet that girl. He knew her name was Chloe and even before that famous afternoon he had been looking for a way to approach her. Throughout the show that evening he had followed her with his eyes, albeit focused on the music: it was difficult to coordinate the rock music’s sounds with the movements of the ballet. Yet he had managed to cast several long glances at her, observing her lithe neck left uncovered by the tawny gathered hair, her delicate and at the same time strong body that moved in a syncopated rhythm: it was no coincidence that he had stayed to play that solo a few days earlier hoping she would stop and watch it. He knew what reaction he could give and that was just what he wanted. So now at the party he tried to spot the ballerina's red hair: he found her drinking and laughing with Nick and two other girls. He joined the company and it was as if an arc of electricity blazed between them. Nick and the others almost disappeared from their conscience and shortly after the three disappeared. Left alone Chloe buried her face in the glass letting the champagne bubbles tickle her nose. David broke into one of his gorgeous smiles amused by the girl's embarrassment. Moved, he took her hand and carried her away. The party was held very conveniently in the same hotel where the Floyds were staying, so the two had to do nothing but reach the nearest elevator. When the doors closed David pressed her against the bottom of the cabin and touched her lips with his finger, Chloe opened her mouth and felt the calloused fingertip under her tongue as she sucked him. A shiver ran through her as David sank his teeth into her neck marking the whiteness with a delicate bite. He went up with his tongue along the throat pushing his erection against the girl's pelvis until the elevator reached the floor forcing them to stop. They smiled and giggled, got out of the elevator and the musician stroked Chloe's red cheek with the back of his hand, murmuring to her in that soft voice of his: 

\- You are so beautiful, you were amazing tonight.

\- Did you notice?

\- Sure! I've been watching you for a while and hoping ...

David tilted his head almost intimidated by that confession, his hair dropped to hide his face and this time it was Chloe who took him by the hand and reached out to kiss him. They were still in the hallway kissing furiously against the wall. David broke off:

\- At this rate we will never reach my room ...that is, assuming you want to enter..

Chloe giggled, she felt light and quite aroused: she wanted him so bad after days and days of fantasizing about him that she would also get fucked there in the middle of the corridor, but she agreed that it would be better to go to his room. They ran the last few meters grinning and nearly tripping over their feet. 

David just had time to close the bedroom door that Chloe clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers around his hair. He pushed her against the wood of the door, kissing her again, nibbled her lower lip and sucked her tongue. It tasted sweet with only an alcoholic aftertaste that seemed to intoxicate him more. Chloe lifted one leg, her skirt slipped leaving a stretched thigh uncovered and David pressed against her to make her feel the effect it was doing. He reached under her shirt rubbing her small firm breasts and Chloe groaned as he rolled her nipple between two fingers, pinching it with just a hint of roughness. She gasped and arched against him, her hand reaching for his hardness, stroking him through the tight fabric of his trousers. She wanted to taste him and David moaned as she unzipped his jeans and pulled it out. He was already wet and thick with raised veins and a swollen dark red cockhead. She licked it voluptuously but did not want to play with him, she swallowed it all immediately by moving her tongue. David gasped as he intertwined his fingers in her hair, wrapped it around his hand trying not to push her head but couldn't help but move his crotch against the girl's mouth. He jerked away, his blue eyes dark with desire. Chloe licked her swollen lips and he pulled her up and pushed her against the couch, the top and bra flew off. Drunk with desire Chloe was dizzy from the smell of sex, sweat and testosterone emanating from the man. She shook her thick hair on her bare back as he helped take off her skirt and panties too. They fell sprawled on the sofa and David hugged her enjoying her soft naked body pressed against his. He kissed her ears, her throat, her eyes, murmuring rubbish in a hoarse voice. Chloe liked the contrast between her own nakedness and the fact that he was still dressed. She got even more excited to feel the roughness of his jeans rubbing against her sensitive center as she rubbed against the man's pelvis and his shirt brushed her nipples giving her extra shivers. 

David wanted to slow down a bit so he buried his head in Chloe's hair and inhaled her fruity, vaguely alcoholic scent from the back of her neck, mixed with a more subtly feminine and aphrodisiac. With his tongue he drew arabesques of saliva on the hot skin of the girl's throat and she felt like malleable clay against his hands as they caressed every inch of sweaty skin. Chloe thought she would be mad with desire if David didn't put an end to her frenzy. In a panting voice she pleaded: 

\- Please, touch me how you play your guitar.

David grinned as he nibbled her hardened nipples. He raised his face to look at the girl's: her eyes were closed, the nostrils dilated and her lips half open, he caressed them with two fingers and made her suck his middle finger. The girl's tongue flickered along his finger making it slippery with saliva. She had opened her eyes and looked at him boldly. David's sex twitched in anticipation but he wanted to devote himself to her first. He rubbed his fingers against her other plump lips, she was so wet, her clitoris swollen with desire, up and down in slow sinuous gestures. He stuck his tongue in her mouth to mimic the movement of his fingers. Chloe meowed plaintively as he opened his index and middle fingers to form a v and rubbed them around the swollen button, several times gently rubbing the folds of swollen flesh. Chloe felt her leg muscles tremble, he intensified his finger movements, pressing her clitoris in ever-tighter circles until she throbbed and throbbed, her internal muscles milking the void. The dancer's legs had stiffened, revealing the tense muscles and tendons, her toes curled. Chloe arched into a silent scream and flattened herself against David. He brushed her damp hair from her face and hugged her warm body. 

\- Wow, this show was so much better than tonight's!

Chloe giggled, her face still red:

\- It's just that you are  _ so _ good, but - she frowned - you are still too dressed.

David burst out into a chuckle and with a grin tore off his soaked shirt, Chloe helped him take off his pants while stroking and kissing the hard shaft again. The girl knew that there would probably be no more meetings and she wanted to enjoy every single second with him. David moaned her name, his head thrown back on the back of the sofa. Chloe climbed up on him, rolled her crotch in slow concentric movements. He had his lips parted as he watched their organs come together. Chloe let herself go taking him inside in one go. They both let out a groan. David started sucking on her nipples again, squeezing her buttocks as he slammed her against his pelvis fast, fast, fast until she reached orgasm again and rolled back. David felt he was so close, with a gasp he slipped from her and laid her down on the sofa. He looked at her for a moment: her skin moist, pink and creamy, a flower he had picked in its brightest hour. But the urgency of lust drove him to wrap his fist around the cock, massaged it vigorously for a few minutes until releasing copious squirts on the girl's breast. He fell back beside her panting, rested his sweaty forehead for a moment against Chloe's. He was soaked, droplets of sweat dripping down his eyes and down his cheeks, losing themselves in the light hair of his chin. Chloe stroked his face, wiping it with her hand. David pursed his lips, he had just come up with an idea: with a finger he picked up his semen and fed the girl who cleaned it up with a small perverse smile. 

\- Christ, you'll be my death.

He exclaimed plaintively as Chloe snorted a pleased chuckle. They embraced accomplices and satisfied and David kissed her hair thanked her. Chloe looked at him surprised and touched. Not only was he a god of guitar and sex, he was also the sweetest man she had ever known. 

-Come on, let's go to bed?

He murmured. They lay down on the bed and cuddled until morning came and they fell asleep.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/62GXcFwb)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So ... I wrote my first fanfic about David. A smut obviously because you have to start somewhere! Unfortunately it is in Italian and I have tried to translate it into English. I don't think it will be a good job. So take it like this or if someone wants to give me advice any help is welcome!


End file.
